Someone to Call Her Own
by Hadley Rose
Summary: After many stages, places and heartbreaks in life; Thalia finally gets a family to call her own.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. I do however, own Little Jason.**_

_I __pledge__ myself to the goddess __Artemis__. I turn my back on the company of men. Accept eternal maidenhood, and join the __hunt__._

The Hunt was just what Thalia needed when she joined. It gave her the chance to be a part of a family- one that really cared about all of its members. A family so unlike the one her mother had attempted to shape. Thalia's idea of family changed drastically after she was told that her brother had died. Grant it, her home life hadn't been wonderful before then, but at least she had Jason. She had severely disliked her mother before Jason's supposed death, but afterwards, any feeling she had for the woman had turned into cold, hard, hate. He was the only good thing in her life; her only friend and to find out that he had been mysteriously killed was too much for the young girl. After all, it didn't really seem like she was Jason's sister, but more like a little mother.

Time went by and the hatred that she felt for her mother grew and grew. Thalia chose to abandon every aspect of her former life and embrace a new one. She met a boy named Luke and they became fast friends, they bonded through their desire to be on their own and the fact that they weren't entirely human. The closer they became, the more Thalia thought that maybe she had found a family in Luke, which surprised her. Then they met Annabeth. The daughter of Athena quickly became a part of their team and things seemed to be going as well as they could for three half-blood kids out on their own.

Then Luke met his dad. Thalia didn't know exactly what happened between the two, what she did know was that Luke's mother was just as psycho as her own and he and Hermes had a bad fight. After the encounter with Hermes, it was as if something had changed inside of Luke. He was different, more reckless. It seemed as if he didn't care about anything anymore, he was just angry. She tried to talk to him about it; she attempted to make him see that he wasn't himself and that he needed to change back. She liked the old Luke.

When Grover found them, she hoped that they would be able to find a home in the Camp that he talked about. That wasn't the case for Thalia, however, because she almost died. Her father thought it would be right to turn her into a pine tree in order to save her life, she didn't. The one time she remembered her father ever doing anything to help her was one of the stupidest things she could think of. She wasn't able to think or feel as a mortal does, it was like she was a dryad but at the same time she wasn't. She was just a soul trapped inside a tree.

Her feelings changed slightly during the time that she was a tree. Oh, that didn't mean that all of her troubles had gone away over night, no. She knew how she felt about Luke and knew that it would be best if that part of her life was over. When Thalia became a human again, she felt as if a huge part of her life had been stolen from her, she had missed out on most of her teenage years. However, she and Annabeth got along just like old times and she began to think that maybe she had part of her family back. Then, she joined the Hunt and her and Annabeth hardly got to see each other, but she had found a family with the Huntresses.

Then, her idea of family changed once again, when she was reunited with her brother after so many years of thinking he was dead. Thalia was overjoyed, as well as angry with Hera and the way that demigod lives had to be lived. Also, Lady Artemis didn't like the fact that Jason was a son of Jupiter.

A couple of years after Thalia was reunited with her little brother, Jason and his girlfriend, Reyna got married. Thalia had never seen a happier couple; they even outshone Percy and Annabeth on their day (although she would never tell them that). Then in true demigod fashion, Reyna got pregnant on the honeymoon. Thalia had never been happier for anyone, although it reminded her that she would never have her own family, she would never mother a child. The thought saddened Thalia more at that time than at any other time in her life. Although she had made her decision and she had to stick with it. Gods forbid Artemis would find out that she had even considered leaving the Hunt for a moment, because Lady Artemis was on the list of not so forgiving gods and even though the two had become close ever since Thalia had become her lieutenant, gods don't like when people go against them.

The idea of family really changed drastically for Thalia during the end of the war between the giants and the different aspects of the gods. Jason and Reyna were killed at the end of the war. After only knowing her brother for a few short years of his life, he was gone. Thalia was done with the gods. Jason and Reyna had sacrificed everything they had for them, only to lose what little happiness they had and to leave their infant son as an orphan. Thankfully, during her last breaths Reyna asked Thalia to take care of the boy, because she was his only family that could. Thalia agreed, she wouldn't think of letting anyone else raise him.

Thalia asked for permission from Lady Artemis to care for the child. Artemis quickly told her that the boy would have to be raised by someone else or she would have to leave the Hunt. This infuriated Thalia, sure she knew all about Artemis's feelings for the opposite sex, but this was a defenseless little baby. He wouldn't be a threat to the sisterhood. Thalia definitely wasn't going to give him to someone else. He was the only family that she had left. She was bound and determined to keep the promise that she had made to her late sister-in-law. So, Thalia left the hunt.

XxXxX

Adjusting to life as a normal demigod (if you can call being the daughter of the king of the gods normal) wasn't easy for Thalia. Especially since now she had a child to raise by herself. She didn't take to becoming a mother very easily and often worried that she would become like her own mother, which scared her immensely.

She and Little Jason moved a small island in South Carolina called Candler Island, named after the son of Athena who founded it. It was a haven for half-bloods, the only place outside of a training camp that they would be safe. A unicorn protected the island. Unicorns have been long used as protectors, because they are so pure that most monsters cannot bear to be around them. Since Unicorns span many different mythologies they are used by both Greek and Roman demigods, Candler Island is the only place in North America where children of all of the aspects of the gods live together with little conflict.

The years passed and Little Jason grew into a brave, handsome young man. Thalia taught him how to fight; he was good with a sword and managed his powers well. He wasn't as powerful as a first generation half-blood, but with being the grandson of two of the Roman Big Three, he was more powerful than other second generation half-bloods. It was when Little Jason started to talk and he called Thalia "Mama" that she came to truly understand the meaning of family. Of course she wouldn't allow him to call her Mama out of respect for his late mother, but the fact that they were as close as a mother and son should be made Thalia rethink her priorities. Being Jason's caretaker, excluding the circumstances leading up to that decision, was the best thing that ever happened to her. They lived a happy, simple and normal (for half-bloods, anyway) life on Candler Island. Thalia taught self defense classes in order to provide an income for her and Jason. She even took in half-bloods who needed a place to live and a family to call their own. Thalia never married, but that fact never bothered her because she had found a place to call home and a family of her own with Little Jason and her adoptive children.


End file.
